


Not So Simple

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a dark secret. What happens when Mike discovers it? Contains swearing, adult situations and other awesome things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Simple

It took the majority of Chuck's willpower to not scream Mike's name as the Duke pounded into him. The rest of his willpower, the little that was left of it, went to making sure it was the Duke's name he grunted out as his hands braced themselves on the Duke's chest as the dirty blond moved under him.

This was how the Duke's liked to see him, riding on his cock, completely exposed for the Duke's viewing pleasure as he struggled not to scream the name of the person he really wanted.

"Ah yes, Chucky boy. You look so crazy. Could it be I have broken my favorite toy?"

Chuck panted, unable to reply. He screwed his eyes shut and imagined what it would sound like if he was with his true heart's desire.

First off, Mike wouldn't embarrass him by making him bounce around above him like some...like some toy. No, Mike would have him on his back and he would hold him close and kiss him endlessly as he told him he loved him over and over again.

Chuck gasped as he came out of his day dream as the Duke stopped moving. "Get off."

"What?" Chuck blinked, he was not used to being rejected like this, at least not until the Duke had gotten them both off. "Duke-"

"You heard me, get!" Duke said, his temper flaring. "I'll send for a car to take you back."

Chuck did as the Duke instructed and moved away from the Duke's lap. He mutely dressed and went to the door where he knew a suited servant would be waiting to walk him to his ride home.

Feeling worse than when he left, Chuck slowly entered the Burner's garage. He walked in the middle room to find Mike typing awkwardly on his personal computer.

Mike stopped typing and looked up when he heard Chuck come in and grinned happily at him. "Hey Chuckles, you're back. Welcome home."

The sight of Mike's smile nearly brought on another onslaught of tears. And in the moment he hated himself because god he wanted Mike. And that want, that love had hurt others, what else could he feel but hatred and guilt and need?

"Is everything all right, Chuck? You're white as a sheet."

"No. Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for the welcome. I'm going to bed," the blond hacker declared and jogged towards the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

Four Months Later.

Mike stormed into Chuck's room as the blond was getting ready for bed.

"Are you fudging kidding me? The Duke? Of all the people in Motorcity to fool around with the DUKE!?"

Chuck froze in pulling on his bed shirt as Mike raged at him.

"Mikey? How-how did you find out?" Chuck asked sounding horrified.

Mike's face fell into a sad desperate look. "Oh My God. It's true? You won't deny it?"

Chuck couldn't breathe as the panic rose in him. "Mike let me explain." Chuck started, reaching out towards Mike.

The quicker Burner moved away from Chuck's out stretched hand. "No, don't touch me."

Chuck winced at Mike's rejection.

The brunet laughed bitterly. "Ha, I am such a fool. All this time I thought I couldn't make a move, because you told me you weren't interested in a relationship. I thought you were still sore over Claire, but it's because you were letting the Duke have you."

Chuck swayed where he stood. He felt sick. This was not happening. "This is not happening."

"You better believe this is happening," Mike snapped.

"Mikey, I don't-" Chuck started but felt the ground buckle under him. The last image he saw was Mike's face contort into concern before his blacked out.


End file.
